My Happy Ending
by Hooded Kaio Ghost
Summary: Jinx's thoughts after Cyborg's betrayal.


I suppose that practically everyone hasn't tried to shift sympathy to villains before. Well, I'm about to. Her name is Jinx. What?! Were you expecting Terra? These are Jinx's thoughts and feelings after Deception. This is a one-shot.

-----------------------------------------My Happy Ending

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**So much for my happy ending.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**So much for my happy ending. **_

Jinx sat in her room, thinking about when Stone-or rather Cyborg-had come to the H.I.V.E. She liked him immediately; he seemed to like her too. They looked like they were meant to be.

_**Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead.**_

_**Was it something I did? Was it something I said?**_

_**Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead. **_

_**Held up so high no such a breakable thread. **_

The feelings they shared, the love they had for each other was automatic. Love at first sight couldn't compare to what they had in that moment of time.

_You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be._

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted. **_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it**_

_**All of the memories, so close to me just fade away. **_

_**All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending.**_

Jinx remembered what he had whispered into her ear at the dance that night. The words that completed her, made her whole. "I love you." He said, his blue eyes twinkling at her own purple ones.

**_You've got your dumb friends. I know what_ _they say._**

_**They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they. **_

_**But they don't know me, do they even know you? **_

_**All the things you hide from me. All the shit that you do. **_

Their relationship looked perfect, nothing looked fake. But Gizmo was right, it was all just pretend.

_**You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be.**_

She gave her heart to Stone, and now it was gone. And so was he.

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted. **_

_**We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it. **_

_**All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away. **_

_**All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending. **_

Jinx felt tears start to fall from her eyes as she remembered that first time he held her close and let her cry on him. The one time she really thought she knew him, was then. But she didn't know him, and she never had.

_**It's nice to know that you were there. **_

_**Thanks for acting like you cared, and making me feel like I was the only one. **_

_**It's nice to know we had it all, thanks for watching as I fall, and letting me know we were done.**_

"Why?" Jinx cried out, pain filling her heart. "What happened to us? What?"

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted. **_

_**We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it. **_

_**All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away. **_

_**All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending. **_

_**You were everything, everything that I wanted. **_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it.**_

_**All of the memories so close to me just fade away.**_

_**All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending.**_

"Goodbye." Jinx said, staring out her bedroom window at the full moon. Reminding her again of what she lost, and what she could have had.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. **_

_**So much for my happy ending. **_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

**_So much for my happy ending _ **

**_Oh, oh, oh oh, oh oh... _**

"Hey Jinx! We're going for pizza!" Mammoth said to her from her open doorway. "You coming or what?"

"I'm coming." Jinx said, standing up from her bed, and dropping the picture of her and Stone on it. She stepped out with Mammoth, and they walked off, the past behind them. At least for now. And in the room they walked away from, someone's broken heart remained, and would for all of time.

-----------------------------------------

How was that? I hope you guys liked it. Anyways, tell me how I did. Poor Jinx huh? I did write to make you feel sorry for her, so try and be nice okay? R&R please. And if you see my sister Raine running around, please tell me. She got loose last night. Thanks. Hooded Kaio Ghost.


End file.
